James Phearson
James "'John Pearce" '''Phearson is a 17 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life John Pearce was born under the name of James Phearson on 18 January 4999, as the son of Clay and Marie Phearson. Due to his father working for the government and his mother working in a hospital as a doctor, James spend most of his time growing with a household maid, Clara Weslin. Although he was rarely able to be home, Clay made sure that his son picked up martial-arts and self-defense as soon as possible, causing James to form a strong bond with any physical activity. The Crossing John's life took a sudden turn for the worse at the age of nine. During one of the rare weekends where the whole family was able to be at home, several masked men stormed the Phearson Household, killing everybody inside the manor. However, James was able to hide inside a closet, escaping the initial slaughter. Left fear and anguish due to the realization, he let out a scream before blacking out. After he opened his eyes, James found himself outside of the burning Phearson Manor surrounded by arriving police forces. The Orphanage After the Phearson Manor incident, James was relocated to the "Alexander Reese Orphanage", also known as "Safe Haven". However, the name was contradicting with the general impression of said orphanage, due to its harsh and frugal way of raising children. After two years inside "Safe Haven", John realized that he couldn't afford to be able to depend on someone and turned his back on the orphanage, setting out to look after himself alone. Life On The Streets After the ran away, the eleven year-old John learned to fight for himself out on the streets. Trying to survive by any means, he learned to master his enhancement, using it to provide himself with food and money - by any means necessary. These actions lead to unwanted attention, both from the officials as well as the underground organizations. During one of the closer encounters with the police, John got picked up by two members of the "Sleight Of Hand", a thieves guild involved in all kinds of theft: From big, detailed heist to everyday pickpocketing. Under their watch, he learned the advanced art of thievery, from extravagant masquerade and dancing to burglary and parkour, as well as self-defense and weaponry. Nexus Academy Student Due to his missing memory from the time before the academy, John is extremely mistrusting of everyone inside the academy. Captivated by the idea that the academy is just a facade for something bigger, he initially doesn't make any attempts to follow any of Nexus' lessons or socializing attempts. Physical Appearance John Pearce is a Caucasian male, six feet tall, with hazel eyes and reddish-brown mid-length hair. He is in great physical shape from his years out in the streets. He's normally seen wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black trainers. Personality Due to the events in his childhood, John grew up with a "lone wolf" mindset, looking out for himself and only for himself. He comes over as a very cold and detached person, hardly caring about other people, their motivations or impressions. Influenced by his time with the "Sleight of Hand", John has acquired a very specific view on justice. To him, the world isn't divided into black and white, but tainted in an all-consuming grey - in his eyes, the "necessary evil" will always come before the system of justice. Powers and Abilities * '''Teleportation-' John can teleport short distances as long as he can see them. Paraphernalia Relationships Family Friends Quincy Sanders Quincy and John first ran into each other during John's fight with Fergus. In the heat of the moment, John didn't acknowledge Quincy's attempt to break up the fight, which was the reason he didn't remember him when Quincy mentioned that incident. To John, their first encounter the morning before the dance - at the armory. Due to his apparent close relationship with Dakota, John put on an act to get closer to figuring out Dakota's secret. Claire Axworthy Lock Reach Dakota Maddox Despite not knowing is name, John is suspicious of Dakota. During language class, he caught a glimpse of Dakota tripping and scraping his knee. After he stood up, John managed to spot a mysterious green liquid running down the leg. This only strengthens John's initial mistrust towards the academy and its members. During the outfitting for the dance, John took the opportunity to confront Dakota on his injury. This led up to a small stand-down between the two, resulting in no real denouement. Erica Lane Erica and John briefly "met" during his fight with Fergus. They though they have never talked, John had heard rumors about her telepathic powers. Based of that knowledge, he asked Erica for help during a second run-in. Asking her to tap into his mind and revealing the memories from before the academy, John hoped to figure out something about his past. But instead of getting a glimpse into his past, all they established was that John didn't lose his memories, they've been wiped. Their most recent encounter was during language class. John and Erica were paired for a project on the subject of "Body Language", much to the dismay of the two teenagers. Although the their first class did end in some friendly interaction and bonding, John's mistrust still lingers. It is worth mentioning that Erica is the first academy attendee who John really spoke to, not to mention that he genuinely acknowledged her as a person. Other Trivia Schedule First Year # Math # English # Advanced Combat # Espionage # Languages # Advanced Weaponry Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Enhanced Category:Males Category:Humans